


Good Man

by LittleSilverBirds



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSilverBirds/pseuds/LittleSilverBirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to write a DW one okay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Man

The bottom line is he's a good man.  
Even though no one knows his name, they know he's a good man.  
He's helped a lot of people, saved worlds, traveled time and space. A Lord of Time, he calls himself.  
He's had many friends, and some have died and some have left and some stayed till the end.  
They call him a God, a wizard, he travels around in his blue box thats bigger on the inside. He shows them things they could never have dreamed of. He showed them hope and life and everything in between.  
He's suffered and strived and hurt so much, and still he carries on.  
He's ancient and powerful, and he's a storm in a bottle.  
He has so many faces and even he's struggling to keep track. Twelve was it? Or thirteen?  
He's been old and young and baby faced and mad and wise and he forgets a lot too, but he saves the day each time.  
But when he wakes up the man who calls himself the Doctor is less.  
When the nectar in his veins dries up, he's left with himself in a lonely dorm room, in his college campus. Alone. Thats what the Doctor is, generally. A lonely monster.  
Or so they think. When he leaves his blue painted room (TARDIS blue, he says.) he goes out to continue his studies of astrology and physics, and he's good at it. He donates to charity and helps people wherever he can. But he's angry inside, and he's got no one left. The last of his kind. And one day it will finish him.  
The bottom line is, though, that the Doctor is and always will be, a good man.


End file.
